halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Raymond
"Comedy has always been his way of coping. Sometimes it gets on the teams nerves but... we've realized its for his own sake as much as ours. It rubbed off on us... we started to expect it, even when he wasn't around." -Spartan Commander Chandler regarding Spartan Raymond. '' Background Early Life Born on Gamma Pavonis VII Hunter Raymond was orphaned at the age of eight after an engine failure of a transport claiming his parents and all but Hunter in the crash. The crash left him under the care of his older siblings and with a noticeable scar over his left eye. The trauma experienced as a child lead Hunter into self-isolation which reflected poorly in his social life as he became victim of ridicule. Growing to prefer reading over true social interaction Hunter began what would manifest as his adult lone-wolf personality type. Battle of Gamma Pavonis VII In the mid-26th century Gamm Pavonis VII was under siege by the Covenant and the colony quickly realized evacuation was the only hope for the populations survival. With the sacrifice of Hunter's eldest brother, his sister and he were able to escape the planet. Deeply effected by the loss of his brother at the hands of the Covenant this prompted Raymond's enlistment into the UNSC Marine Corps. UNSC Marine Career Human-Covenant War As part of a small tight nit team Raymond acted as a unit scout. Deployed during the Battle of Earth and specifically the Battle of New Mombasa and Voi however being rerouted to assist in the South American Campaign (Battle of Earth) being exfilled onto the UNSC Sirens Bane, by this point severely undermanned Raymond and another squad mate were all that remained of the unit. The two displaced soldiers were quickly deployed again in Operation: Up-Stream and later the Battle of Macapa, Brazil. Working alongside Ethereal Squad / Echo Squad during the campaign the soldiers were among the few to survive the subsequent crash in the Sahara desert, North Africa hours later. Assisting in leading the survivors out of the desert and into Egypt Raymond, under the command of seasoned ODST Marcus James Chandler were eventually evacuated aboard the [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC ''Call to Valor]]. Post-War With the conclusion of the war in 2552 Raymond was selected to join the ODST's. Unbeknownst to command officials Hunter had begun a romantic relationship with the only fellow survivor of his original marine squad, Ms. Chloe Wander, who was also an ODST, and his partner. During their career as ODST's the two were recruited to serve on the elite ONI team, X-Ray 7. Lead by the former ODST, and familiar face, Capt. Chandler put in a recommendation to recruit Raymond into the Spartan Branch when Chandler himself was scouted to become a Spartan and lead an elite fireteam. Spartan Career Raymond was scouted and recruited into the Spartan Branch in 2554 and began serving within Fireteam Thermal. An elite team of veteran soldiers of the UNSC who conducted high-risk missions against rising insurrectionist activities and Covenant Remnant forces alike. Requiem Deployed prematurely onto Requiem from the Infinity during its crash to the surface Thermal was ill-prepared for the Promethean forces which engaged them. Spartan Raymond was invaluable in assisting the team navigate the Forerunner portals which with the help of friendly sentinels eventually lead them to what would become Command Site Citadel. Fireteam Thermal remained at Citadel, abandoned by Del Rio, until the Infinity's return in 2558. Getting replenished by the escort vessel UNSC Call to Valor which assisted in Thermal Ops, a set of Spartan, Marine, Air, and Naval operations taking place on the far side of Requiem in relation to Infinity's forces. = Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:SPARTAN-IV